


Overachiever

by Paragosm



Series: It All Started In Valinor (Familial Ties verse) [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baking, But also not, Good Brother Maglor, Middle Child, Mostly Fluff, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Rating May Change, Sewing, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Valinor, background russingon, overacheiving, rating for eventual violence, romance maybe eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragosm/pseuds/Paragosm
Summary: Caranthir is the middle child. Things go from there, in his attempt to garner attention (not be forgotten by) from his family.





	1. Chapter 1

Morifinwë was 21 years old when his little brother Curufinwë was born. He remembered seeing him, and asking suspiciously if the tiny child would replace him. His ammë had laughed softly and hugged him, telling him "No one can replace you, Carni. You are the only one of you there is, and I love you." He had gone away, relieved, and sat with Kaná, babbling to his older brother as he played the harp. Kaná had offered to teach him before, but Mori had only shook his head and told him music was pretty, but he was no good at it, Kaná then had said something about practice, but Morifinwë had tuned it out.  
***************  
It wasn't long before he started to get jealous, his little brother taking up all of Ammë's time and Nelyo learning with Atar. He was shoved away from Tyelko's things, told "This isn't for little kids, Moryo, go play with Curvo or something" more times then he could count. Kaná was learning more and more, but still made time to talk to his little brother, even as he fine tuned his lute playing skills. "It's not fair, Kaná!" Said Morifinwë from where he hung off Kanáfinwë's bed. "Curvo takes up all of Ammë's time! Curvo this, Curvo that! And Nelyo is always with Atar, or Káno!" Kanáfinwë glanced up and looked at him. "Elflings need quite a lot of attention, Moryo. Be patient, you'll get time soon enough. In the meantime, do you want some tea?" Morifinwë jumped off the bed and sat criss-cross on the stool at the short table, currently set with some light foods and things for tea.  
He quickly ate, then started talking again. "Kaná, Atar and Ammë notice Nelyo, and Tyelko, and you, is it because of the things you do? Tyelko is learning to be a hunter, and Nelyo helps in the forge, and you're good at singing and playing instruments!" Kaná sighed. "Moryo...""No, really! They do! The praise all of you because of this!""Moryo, that's not why--""But I'm not any good at those! Tyelko says I'm too loud and too young to hunt, I'm no good in the forge, even with little things like jewels, and you've seen and heard me mess with your things--""Moryo. Stop." Kaná knelt in front of him, holding his little brothers shoulders and looking him right in the eyes, calm steel blue meeting fiery grey ones. "Moryo, I know it seems as if you have to impress them to gain attention, but you don't have to. Ammë is busy with Curvo, he's still very young. She'll begin to spend more time with you once he's a bit older, brother." He ruffled Morifinwë's short wavy hair, giving him an easy smile. "In the meantime, you can spend time with me, Moryo. You are welcome whenever, little one." He stood up, going back to his lute.  
After a few moments of silence, where the young elfling thought over his older brother's words, he chanced a question. "Kaná, what if I want to learn how to do something?" He added quickly afterwards "Something different from the others?" Kaná looked up, then shrugged. "Then go for it, Moryo. I will not stop you, although I believe between us oldest 3, we have exhausted our options." Kaná added "unless you plan on becoming a scholar of some sort." He couldn't resist a chuckle at that, the mental image of his younger brother in scholar's robes both ridiculous and impossible. Morifinwë bit his lip, thinking. "No, I don't. But surely not all have been exhausted?" Kaná shrugged. "I think you'll find something if you look hard enough, Moryo." The heavily freckled face of his brother contorted, still thinking. "Moryo, why don't you go play outside? It's nice and sunny out, after the week of rain.""Alright, Kaná. I spend so much time outside already, but alright." He got off the stool, skipping away with a scone in hand. Kaná smiled and shook his head, then going back to experimentally strumming a few notes.

Morifinwë nibbled on the raspberry scone as he poked around in the garden, sitting on familar benches and scuffing up dirt. Eventually he came across Ammë, who was humming softly as she added a few details to a dress she had been working on, the needle flashing in the sunlight. Curvo played in the grass nearby, reaching for the colorful butterflies that flitted about. He eyed the methodical in and out of the needle, the threads working together to make an intricate design. He suddenly had an idea, and nearly ran to Nerdanel, but decided against it, wanting to surprise her. He'd learn how to do needlework, to impress Ammë with how helpful he could be. He'd help fix things, like his ripped clothing, so Ammë , Milyanis, Carmissë, and Liië wouldn't have to. That led him down more paths of thinking, as he thought about what else he could do to be helpful around their home. He could learn to cook and bake, so he could make his own food and help Tyavrë and Nacno, and make things for his family. Yes, Ammë would be very impressed and very grateful if he learned how to do these things, he was sure of it! He darted back inside, searching for Carmissë, the nís who was most likely to help him learn how to sew and do needlework without telling Ammë.  
***************

It had been two months, two long months of mixing batter and pricking his fingers. This was harder then it looked, but he was determined to stick to it, Kaná's words echoing in his head. And as he sat down in the kitchen after making some bread, finally relaxing as the loaves cooled, the door slammed open, Tyelkormo running in. Morifinwë jumped, glaring at his brother, who had knocked over four and a quarter sacks of flour with the force of the door. Before he could say anything -or hide- Tyelko saw him. "Moryo, what are you doing in the kitchens??" As he opened his mouth to answer, Tyelkormo cut him off "Doesn't matter, come on, we have to go to Grandatto's tonight" and grabbed his wrist, hauling him out. He was hauled to Nelyafinwë, who was apparently the one in charge at this point in time. "Found him, brother. He was dallying in the kitchen for some reason." Tyelko shoved him at Maitomo, who caught the small elfling. The ginger glared at his pale brother, steel grey eyes meeting unnaturally icy ones meeting his glare stubbornly out of their frame of hair so white it was nearly colorless. Maitomo shook his head in resignation, sighing loudly. "Go get ready Tyelko, I'll help Moryo.""What is going on? Where's Ammë?" Asked Morifinwë after the spirit-like form of his direct elder moved off.

"She is dealing with Curvo, Moryo, so I'm helping. Or rather, she told me to help. And we are going because it has been requested by Grandatto. It's been awhile, although I'm not certain Atar will come.""Why not?""He doesn't like Uncle Arafinwë and Uncle Nolofinwë, Moryo. I thought you knew this?" He questioned, helping him out of the worn clothes he wore to cook. "I know he doesn't like them, or our cousins, or us being friends with them. I'm not stupid, Nelyo." Scoffed the elfling, starting to dig for his nice things. The crossstitch sampler he was working on nearly tumbled out, and he shoved it back in as quickly as possible before Nelyo could see it. Nelyo looked at the clothes and nodded.

As Morifinwë climbed in the carriage, he had one thought: this was going to be miserable.


	2. A miserable party

Morifinwë was dressed in his nice clothing, and hated it. After quickly greeting Grandatto, he'd darted away before he heard any of the exchanges between Atar and his Uncles, and was now hiding in a corner. He stayed there, occasionally venturing out to the table full of snacks, trying to commit to memory that he needed to ask the cook the recipe for this cranberry orange bread, as it was delicious and apparently something Nerdanel was enjoying, by the amount of times she came back, Curvo on her hip, to grab slices of it.

He was deeply regretting not sneaking in his sampler, as the night dragged on. (Truthfully, it had only an hour or so, but who was keeping record?) "Having fun conversing with the shadows, cousin?" Said a voice out of nowhere, causing Morifinwë to jump. He turned around, and saw Artaresto sitting on the windowsill. He opened his mouth to give an excuse, but his blond cousin lifted up a hand. "Nay, don't worry about it. I'm hiding too. Turukáno's being an asshole, again, and Uncle Nolo and your Atar are starting to fight, again, and my Atto is trying to mediate, again, so I got out of there before the screaming started, again." He said, rolling his eyes. Morifinwë's eyebrows shot up. "Artaresto, what did you just say?""That I got out before screaming started--""No, not that, the...the other thing! What you called Turukáno!" He hissed, looking around to make sure no adults were nearby. "Oh, that. I called him an asshole. You know, a dick? A wet blanket? A jerk? A--""I get it!" Hissed Morifinwë. "Aren't you worried someone will hear?" Artaresto shrugged. "I know worse." A sly look appeared in his eyes. "I could teach you, Morifinwë." The elfling gnawed his lip, then shrugged. "Not doing much else, why not?""Great!" Grinned Artaresto. "Let's get started."

***************

After an hour, Morifinwë was completely corrupted. Him and Artaresto sniggered as they parroted filthy language back and forth at each other, hiding in their corner. "Moryo, I just got the best fucking idea. Let's prank some people!"" Fuck yeah, Arto, let's go!" They snuck to the kitchen, and grabbed some salt, then went back. (Morifinwë asked about the recipe as Arto's back was turned and been given a copy of it) "Where were you two?" Turukáno asked, glaring at them as he pinned them against the wall. They knew they had been caught, but Artaresto looked at him, and said "Just around, Turu. We're just bored kids, why don't you worry about where your brother is?" Turukáno glared at him. "Findekáno won't cause trouble, you will, Artaresto, and you'll rope Morifinwë in too, no shame at all.""Are you sure he won't, Turu? I saw him sneaking around with Maitomo, maybe they are up to something." Turukáno let out a irritated sigh. "I'm bringing you two back to Uncle Arafinwë and Uncle Feänoró, before you do anything." He grabbed them by the shoulders and frogmarched them back to the main room, where Nolofinwë and Feänoró were screaming about "half-whatevers" versus not, the two butting heads as Finwë seemed to be very much regretting his idea. 

"Uncle Arafinwë, Uncle Feänoró, I found these two skulking around. I believe you should deal with them." Arafinwë looked at his brothers, or rather, brother and half-brother as the embittered eldest was arguing, sighed, and walked over. "Turukáno, what is it now?""I just said, sir.""I know, but this is the second time tonight you've brought Arto to me, and now Moryo. What did they do?" Turukáno paused, then straightened up. "I have reason to believe they planned to put salt in the drinks, Uncle." Arafinwë gave a heavy sigh, then shook his head. "Turukáno, let them go.""But--""No buts, Turukáno Nolofinwion. Let. Them. Go. I don't need this too, Turukáno, please." He growled. "Of course, sir." He said, then let them go. 

They made it over to the drinks table as soon as his back was turned, and dumped in all the salt. They decided to go see what everyone else was doing, and poked around. Nerdanel, Indis, Anairë, Eärwen, and Findis all sat in one room, cooing over Curvo as they talked about their latest projects, Findis talking about a tapestry and the techniques she was using. Morifinwë wanted to stay and listen: this was new! but Artaresto dragged him away, complaining about sewing being boring and being nissí work. Morifinwë tried not to show offense at that, despite wanting to make a cutting remark about 'would he rather be naked or not?' 

Artaresto decided that where Tyelko, Irissë, Aunt Lalwende, and Kaná were sitting was their final destination, Kaná purposely messing up his tune as Tyelko came to an intense part causing Lalwende and Irissë to burst out laughing. Morifinwë spent enough time with his pale brother, and wanted to go back to where his aunt Findis had been discussing finer stiches, but Arto stopped him. Sulkingly, he settled by Kanáfinwë, the least loud and annoying out of all of them. As the night dragged on, he began to detest Arto's presence, very much wanting to punch his stupid face, or unleash the words he'd just taught him upon him. He just couldn't stand the way he talked down to him as soon as he was in a room with the others, Tyelko laughing at Arto's jokes about him, and his rage started boiling over. 

He nearly started crying, tears making his eyes shine, then he got up and ran out before Arto, Irissë, or worst of all, Tyelko, could notice them, running back to the other room, Kaná's concerned cry of "Moryo?!" left unanswered. He ran headfirst into Maitomo and Findekáno, who had been laughing quietly and heading to where he came from. Maitomo stopped in his tracks and knelt to help his younger brother up, brushing him off. "Moryo, are you alright?" Asked Findekáno, the gold strung in his braids clacking as he knelt quickly as well to help his young cousin. Morifinwë let them help him, but stayed quiet. The two eldest of their respective families gave each other a look, then Nelyo picked him up, letting him hold on to his neck as he made his way to their Ammë, Findekáno humming soothingly. Morifinwë couldn't help it, tired as he was, and starting crying into the crook of his oldest brother's neck, Maitomo rubbing his back softly. 

Kaná caught up, having excused himself and gone after Moryo, despite Tyelko's dismissive attitude towards it all. He carefully took Morifinwë from Maitomo, singing a soft lullaby, practicing his singing spells paying off as he immediately drifted off. "Kaná, what was that all about?" Said Findekáno softly, as to not wake Morifinwë. "Tyelko and Artaresto were being mean to him, and he's tired." He whispered back, as they started heading towards the room Morifinwë had been going to. 

They opened the door, and set him down on a pile of blankets near Nerdanel, who gave a concerned look. "Is he alright?" She asked, handing a sleeping Curvo to Anairë to kneel beside her other sleeping son. Findekáno, Kanáfinwë, and Maitomo all shared a glance, before Kanáfinwë sighed, shaking his head. "Artaresto dragged him into a room he did not want to be in, and made jokes about him, which Tyelko laughed at and encouraged." He stated flatly. Nerdanel's face contorted and she got up. "I'm going to drag them both to the Void.""I'll help." Eärwen said coolly, and they stormed out to give the scolding of the century.


	3. Revenge Plan (and more)

It had been five months since then, and Morifinwë still refused to talk to Tyelkormo beyond what was necessary, and still was plotting revenge on Artaresto. He had moved on to higher level needlepoint projects, having acquired tapestry making tips from Findis, under the guise of Nerdanel wanting them. He was cooking and baking more finicky foods, and enjoying every second of it. And he had picked up calligraphy, although still not great at it, a skill that was useful, and more than that, he was praised for! His Atar would compliment him, and he would help him learn more of the lettering he himself had thought up in his youth.

He found letters written by Artaresto, and started learning how to forge, picking up the writing habits and quirks of his cousin: and the quirks and habits of others. His two eldest brothers, Kanáfinwë and Nelyafinwë, had discovered his other hobbies recently. They had stumbled upon him in the kitchen, working on one of his two current samplers as his lemon bread was baking, a recipe he had tweaked himself, including an addition of strawberry glaze. He had shot up, attempting to hide the half-done needle point project behind his back, to Nelyo's and Kaná's amusement. Their only real response had been Maitomo teasingly saying "I suppose we've found out who's been making us those treats and embroidering Atar's emblem on things." They'd promised not to tell Turcafinwë, Morifinwë certain that he'd be humiliated and made fun of by his pale older brother. 

But in the now, his room was increasingly becoming a wreck, papers, brushes, thread, half-finished projects, recipe books, and clothing loosely piled in similar places. As he started to somewhat organize the chaos, he thought up his revenge on Turcafinwë and Artaresto, mind working like an oiled machine.

***************

He started work on the seaweed he'd sent for from Alqualondë, asking for Tyavrë's help. He intentionally messed up Tyelko's, knowing full well it would destroy the food. He felt somewhat bad: seaweed was a bit more expensive then his usual ingredients, but his revenge would be worth it. He'd also decided on sending some to his half-cousin, merely because all of his other ideas were more trouble then that waste of oxygen was worth. 

When the food was set out, he waited, watching, anticipating the moment Turcafinwë put the horrid seaweed in his mouth. His chest puffed with pride as it was praised by the rest of his family, and his heart filled with glee as Tyelko appeared to be trying not to vomit. It was all going to plan. He was well aware of the eyes on him, Kaná and Nelyo clearly knew exactly what was going on. They didn't seem to care, in fact, they almost seemed amused by it. 

The meal progressed normally afterwards. Of course, no one suspected that little Moryo had done it. Turcafinwë was told it must have been the only bad one in the batch. 

***************

He had heard that Uncle Nolofinwë's children had been present for his revenge on Artaresto, so he waited for Maitomo and Findekanó in the hallway outside of Nelyo's rooms. His brother seemed to think no one knew about him sneaking around with his half-cousin --and to be fair, not many did-- but Morifinwë knew. And he waited. They were walking hand in hand when they arrived, and he bounded out of his hiding spot once they were decently close. "Nelyo, Kanó!" He whisper yelled as a greeting. The pair jumped and yanked their hands apart. "Moryo, what are you doing?" Whispered Maitomo. "Waiting for you two, duh. I need to know more about Artaresto and what happened to him.""Why?" Said Findekanó. "Because it was my revenge on him!" He whispered gleefully. 

The two looked at each other, then sighed. "I'll give you the details, Moryo." Findekanó said. He sat and listened, mentally filing away everything. 

***************

Morifinwë sat still, working on a pile of mending beside Ammë, who had learned of his sewing skills when he gave her his finished sampler of a sunrise over the mountains. She had been pleasantly surprised, and loved the gift she had been given, which had made Morifinwë insanely proud and happy. Kaná sat nearby, strumming his harp. The large open veranda let in plenty of sunlight and fresh air. 'And pests' thought Morifinwë as Tyelko charged in after hurriedly dismounting Arna, the dapple bay stallion snorting his displeasure leading Turcafinwë to yell "Sorry, Arna!" over his shoulder, as he was followed by a small pack of baying hounds. Huan barked once, the massive hound of Oromë causing Anga, Ecceth, Olombo, and Titta to instantly fall silent. Tyelko screeched to a stop in front of Nerdanel, her mending placed to the side as soon as she heard thundering hooves and howling dogs. 

"Ammë" he panted breathlessly "Ammë, I'm going on a hunting trip with Irissë.""You are, now are you?" She said, intoning it in that way mothers have. He nodded. "Just need to grab my bag and I'll be off." She stared him down sternly, then sighed. "Fine, it'll get you out of the house. Go on, get your things and go." She said in a tired tone that indicated her unwillingness to fight him. "Thanks Ammë!" He yelled, already halfway in the door. Huan settled down at Morifinwë's feet, looking at him with eyes that seemed to know more than a dog should. Only a few seconds later, Tyelkormo thundered back down the stairs. "Come!" He said to the pack, slinging his saddle bags over Arna's back. "I'll be back in a month, Ammë!" He said over his shoulder as he kicked Arna into a canter. 

Once the dust settled, everyone looked about as if to ask each other if that just happened. Morifinwë was the first to speak. "I hope he shoots himself in the foot." He said flatly as he brushed dog hair off his leggings. Nerdanel scolded him. "Carnistir, don't wish things like that on your brother.""Of course, Ammë" he said "Then I hope Irissë shoots him in the foot." Nerdanel gave a groan. "Please, Carni, not you too, not today." He felt ashamed, then said "I'm sorry, Ammë.""That's better, Carni. Now, get back to work on your mending, please." 

He felt bad about being disrespectful to Nerdanel, but still very much wanted for Tyelko to get shot in the foot. "Macalaurë, please, continue. Your song was very beautiful." She said with a smile, picking up Curvo from where he was trying to copy Turcafinwë's leap over the gate across the veranda entrance. 

Morifinwë sighed as he returned to sewing a button back on a tunic, relieved to not have Tyelko around for a month.


	4. To beat up a brother

It had been many, many years since Morifinwë's relationship with the Arafinwions had been sundered, and over time his resentment of Turcafinwë worsened. Not only that, but he grew to dislike Curvo as well. He was Atar's favorite, who had no concept of personal space or belongings. He was, quite frankly, a bit of a spoiled brat. The rest of the family noticed this, except Atar to a degree, and they all hoped he eventually would grow out of it.

Morifinwë had learned that if any of his belongings went missing to look in Curufinwë's rooms, and nine times out of ten what he was looking for was there. His system of files for the finances he'd taken up mid-puberty as a way of helping more was organized in a manner to make things easy. His system for thread colors, recipe books, and cloth was the same: make things easy. He quickly learned to hide things Curvo would want, his calligraphy brushes and ink hidden in the wardrobe, his rooms constant appearance of chaos that begun years ago only worsened as he became more and more desperate to keep his prized possessions away from his younger brother. 

He sighed, waving a bundle of straw across the floor of the stable for Olos, the white kitten he'd claimed as his, to chase. He spoke to him, and to his mare Ruina, the flea-bitten grey's ears inclined towards him as he continued his rant. "I know, it's childish, but he's more so! He's nearly forty, he should know better!" He said, swishing the straw faster. The more he went on, the more anger filled his voice, until Ruina put her ears back at him and Olos was more hesitant to approach him. Once he realized this, he felt guilty. "Sorry, dear ones." He voice was filled with sincerity, and the kitten and horse recognized this. Ruina bobbed her head, and Olos mewed to be picked up. Morifinwë obliged, cradling the kitten. "I should go work on that calligraphic thing Maitimo wanted." He said after a few silent moments, tucking the kitten into his belt pouch and patting Ruina's neck. "I'll return soon, girl!" 

He made his way back, putting Olos down on his bed as he headed over to the wardrobe. He hung onto the top as he opened the hidden wooden trapdoor on top he stored his calligraphy brushes and ink in. He dipped his hand in, reaching for the handle and...nothing. He felt around, increasingly frantically, but still, nothing except the walls of the hidden cubby and air. He felt his temper rise, well aware of who had taken the carefully carved box Kanáfinwë had given him on his fiftieth begetting day earlier that year. 

He hopped down and tore off to Curvo's room, and started to look. He found the box and all the contents of it under his bed. He yanked it out, and stormed out, putting it on the table right outside once he saw the theif was approaching. He grabbed Curufinwë by his shoulders and slammed him into the door, pinning him tightly. "Curu-fucking-finwë" he snarled, getting in his younger brother's face "did you take my calligraphy box?""No, why would I want your stupid calligraphy set?!" He spat right back. "Curvo, you took it.""I did not!""You did, I found it under your bed!" Morifinwë's face was getting red, and his voice raising. "Fine, I took it. Happy?" Morifinwë snarled, pulling back a fist. "What, gonna fight me, Moryo? Go ahead, try!" He taunted. "You sit inside all day while I'm in the forge, I can kick your ass to the Helcaraxë, Carni." The diminutive of his mothername was dripping with sarcasm and venom. Curvo didn't seem to realize that Morifinwë could absolutely hold his own, and the last words did it. 

Morifinwë spun him around and punched him in the face. They were soon on each other like a pair of feral, vicious dogs fighting over a scrap of meat. They exchanged punches, kicks, and even a few bites. Eventually Morifinwë, seeing red in his rage, brought his knee up --hard-- between Curvo's legs, well aware of how debilitating it would be. His brother screeched in pain and fell down, and Morifinwë stood over him. He knew Curvo wouldn't give up, and slammed his head against the ground a few times. When he tried to get up, he kicked him hard enough that when Curufinwë's head hit the ground a crack was heard. 

It was exactly as his foot collided with his chest that Maitomo rounded the corner. He ran over and hauled Moryo off of Curvo before more damage could be done. "Moryo, what in Eru's name are you doing?!" He said, alarmed as his brothers had blossoming bruises and blood all over them. "Tha-that fucking brat took my things again!" Morifinwë angrily said, struggling in Maitimo's arms. "What" Fëanáro said, long strides getting him to them quickly "Is the the meaning of this?""Atar, Morifinwë punched me!" He spat, not in the whining tone he once would've used, but in one laden with anger and venom. 

"You deserved it, you took my things without my permission, you piece of sh--""You started it!""I did, because nobody else here will get you in trouble for it, you spoiled brat!" It quickly descended into near-unintelligible squabbling, the two trying to get at each other yet again. Morifinwë yanked away from Nelyafinwë, crossing his arms as he tried to control his temper. 

Fëanáro looked between his two sons, his mind clearly working on the problem. "Curvo, did you?" Morifinwë started sputtering. "Don't you hear me?! I said he did!""Moryo, please..." groaned Nelyafinwë. "No, Nelyo! Atar, you don't ever hear anything except what you want to!" He spat, then added venomously "I suppose that explains why you never listen to me." He grabbed his calligraphy set from the table, heading off in the direction of his rooms. His cheeks and eartips were colored red, as he started running, Fëanáro yelling his name after him but he ignored the cries. 

***************

He had hidden in his wardrobe: it was big enough to hide in if everything was shoved out of one side. It was not as if anyone would notice more mess. He'd picked up Olos and hugged him to his chest, mentally screaming at himself for the tears that slipped out of his eyes. 'Stop it' he thought angrily 'you're too old to cry, you're not an elfling, stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop!' Unsurprisingly, this only made it worse, and he tried to block out his thoughts as he pet Olos shakily. 

He heard footsteps and a gentle knock on the door. "Moryo" he heard Kaná call softly "I'm coming in, alright?" He heard the knob turn, and Kanáfinwë's steps. "Moryo, brother, where are you?" He heard the shuffling sounds of him looking for him, and drew in further to himself, too ashamed to let his older brother see him like this. The wardrobe was opened, and Kaná's face appeared in his line of sight. "Hello, Moryo." Morifinwë turned his head away from him, hiding himself in the dark. "Please, don't do that, Moryo. Nelyo's here too, little brother." The ginger had been standing by the bed, concern painted all over his features. 

The two eldest shared a look. "Atar is with Curvo. He doesn't like that you didn't listen to him Moryo, but he's waiting for you to explain what you said to him." Nelyafinwë said calmly. "He wants to understand, Moryo. He didn't mean to hurt you, you know." Kanáfinwë added softly to his brother's sentence. After a few moments he started talking. "He didn't want me. I'm not like you two, or Tyelko. I never was. He's smart, he probably figured it out even before I did. So he had Curvo. His perfect son." He murmured, chest still heaving from sobbing. 

Nelyafinwë and Kanáfinwë couldn't say they were overly surprised by their younger brother's belief, no matter how untrue it was. "That's not true, Moryo." Maitimo said quietly. "He loves all of us equally." Morifinwë gave a snort, clearly not believing him. "Of course he does.""Morifinwë, he really does." Kanáfinwë said. "Tell that to his precious little Curufinwë." He muttered. Nelyafinwë sighed, and reached into the wardrobe, pulling his little brother out, somewhat surprised at the lack of resistance from him. 

He, once removed from Maitimo's hold, settled criss-cross on his bed, looking into his lap and remaining silent. "Do you really believe that?" Kanáfinwë said softly. "Yes. It's not as if I don't have ample evidence." He replied curtly. His temper was slowly rising again. "Moryo...." Kanáfinwë said, then thought better. Instead, he hugged Morifinwë to him. "I love you, Moryo.""And so do I." Whispered Nelyafinwë, hugging the two as well, and as the lights of Laurelin dimmed, they continued to remain close and silent, even through Morifinwë's eventual tears. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Overachiever. It's been a wonderful experience, and I couldn't have done it without the encouragement of the Library and the rest of you. Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of Caranthir: I've started work on the next in the series ;)


End file.
